Flight and the Vampire
by glofigs24
Summary: A series of strange and mysterious occurrences have been happening on Ripper Street, and only Hal knows why, as Albert Flight soon finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Flight and the Vampire

Title: Flight and the Vampire 1/?  
Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Ripper Street/ Being Human  
Pairing/characters: Albert Flight, Inspector Reid, Lady Catherine, Hal Yorke/Lord Hal/Harry, Drake, etc

Rating:  
Warnings: mild gruesome imagery, long chapter,  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. BBC owns them.  
Word count: 735

Summary: A series of strange and mysterious occurrences have been happening on Ripper Street, and only Hal knows why, as Albert Flight soon finds out.

AN: Had this idea for awhile, got out of the writing habit. Was talking to a writer friend of mine and inspired me to get back into it.

AN2: you're never really a actor crush of mine until I write a fic about you. In this case, Damien Molony.

AN3: Dedicated to my lovely fellow Molonians. Especially the love and support of Cat and LC. Love you guys! 3 and Thanks to the fab Luvconnor for the beta!

In an a town known as Ripper Street, long after Jack the Ripper wreaked havoc, a series of mysterious occurrences happened unlike anything the people of Ripper Street have ever seen. It was almost 5pm on a Wednesday, in the bustling office of H Division and DS Albert Flight is making a coffee run wondering why he is still the office lackey after working there for 2 months.

"Ah Flight, I was wondering if before you leave today if you could pick up the DNA samples from Jackson for the Domino Case and you can bring them in when you come in tomorrow" DI Edmund Reid ordered when Flight brought him his daily coffee.

"Sure Detective Inspector" Flight answers.

On the way home from work, after Flight picked up the samples from Jackson, he was walking past this alley on Molony way when he spots a man leaning over a body, as he gets closer he notices that the man is sucking on the dead body's neck, oozing blood everywhere. The guy's mouth all covered with blood, dripping down his neck. _What the hell_ He thought. He was so terrified that he ran back home as fast as he could.

Back at his own home, Flight was sitting by the fire looking over the Domino case when his mind kept thinking back to the image of the weirdo in the alley sucking on the dead body. _What the hell was that man doing? And why was he doing that to that dead body?_ He wondered then shuttered and then he thought, _that can't be what happened. It's not possible. My mind must be playing tricks on me. _Then he looked at his watch. _It's late. Maybe I should just go to bed. _

That night, when Flight was in bed, he had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning and tossing and turning, those same images kept popping up in his mind. Keeping him awake and fascinating him.

The next day at work when Flight was bringing the samples to Inspector Reid, he brought up what he saw in the alley last night.

"Um inspector there is something I should bring to your attention"

"What is it Flight, I'm busy" Inspector Reid interrupts.

"I know that sir, but I was walking back home from picking up the DNA samples and I saw a strange man leaning over a dead body, at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but then as I got closer I saw he was sucking on the dead body's neck, almost like he was feasting on it" Flight concluded. After a pause, Inspector Reid starts to laugh just as Sergeant Drake comes in

"We have a murder at 23 Molony Way, come on, let's go!" As fast as they can, they run out the door to the crime scene.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a woman dressed in a long green coat, hair pulled up and brown combat boots knocks on the door of grand brick house.

"Lady Catherine" The man says who opens the door

"Lord Hal" Lady Catherine answers and kicks Lord Hal out of the doorway. As he doubles over he asks

"What do I owe the pleasure Lady Catherine?"

"There is a rumor going on in the wolf circles that you were spotted last night feeding that blood lust you love so much" Lady Catherine explains

"Is there now? Are you sure this isn't your pathetic attempt to over throw me?" Hal challenges

"And why would I do that, when I have already won. You can choose to believe it or not, but someone is on to you and it won't be long before the police are too. One of my men spotted the civilian when he was looking out his window. " Lady Catherine boasts

"Let's say someone did see me, who was it? And more importantly, do they pose a threat by telling someone what they saw? All it takes is one person to tell another about us and the whole system breaks down." Hal makes clear

"So what should we do about it then?" Lady Catherine asks

"What should we do? You've done your job now, you are free to go" Hal says trying to kick Catherine out

"I'm not going anywhere, if someone has found out about you, then it's only a matter of time before werewolves are at risk too. Now, I'll ask again, what should we do about it?" Lady Catherine questions

"Then we just have kill who ever this witness is then" Lord Hal says matter of fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Flight and the Vampire

Title: Flight and the Vampire 2/3  
Author: Glofigs

Fandom: Ripper Street/ Being Human and added bonus of Primeval  
Pairing/characters: Albert Flight, Hal Yorke/Lord Hal/Harry, Connor Temple, etc

Rating:  
Warnings: long chapter,  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. BBC owns them.  
Word count: 853

Summary: A series of strange and mysterious occurrences have been happening on Ripper Street, and only Hal knows why, as Albert Flight soon finds out. Meanwhile, a mysterious stranger from the future arrives in Ripper Street

AN: This second and third chapter is dedicated to the Birthday Girl LC! Happy Birthday Rhoni! I love ya! Sorry it's so late, Work gets in the way of all the fun ;)

AN3: Also dedicated to my lovely fellow Molonians and ARCadians. Especially the love and support of Cat and LC. Love you guys! 3 and Thanks to the fab Pottsfantaic for the beta!

Chapter 2

A week later, Albert hasn't seen or heard anything else about the attacks. However, on a typical Thursday on his lunch break, Flight witnessed an unusual occurrence. As he turned a corner on Damien Avenue, he saw a flash of bright light and a boy who looked not much younger than himself coming out of it. He was wearing the strangest clothes: a light blue, skin tight shirt with holes in the sleeves, tight black jeans, and big brown shoes. _I have to move _Flight thought. All of a sudden the mysterious stranger came bounding towards Flight.

"Have you've seen a big dino creature running through here?" The stranger asks.

"A what?! Listen buddy the asylum is straight down that way to the left, you can't miss it." Flight responds.

"No you don't understand, wait, what year is this?" The stranger questions.

"Victorian London, 1890. Wait a second! Who the bloody hell are you?!" Flight shouts.

"My name is Connor Temple, I'm from the future and I need your help," Connor Temple answers.

"The what?! Ok first of all, if I am going to help you, you need to change your clothes and blend in, otherwise you'll get your ass kicked," Flight offers.

"Oh right," Connor replies.

"Come with me, I'll help you fit right in and then we will see if I can help you. Deal?" Flight holds his right hand out.

"Deal" Connor says as he shakes Flight's outstretched hand.

"Meet me at the local tailor between Weston and Potts Road at 5pm" Flight plans.

…..

Connor Temple was on his way to look for his beloved Abby and all the rest of his team when a group of men who look like some kind of Irish gang approach him.

"Lookey what we have here lads, an alien," the leader says.

"Now, look fellows, I don't mean any harm." Connor says trying to keep the peace.

"Oh, he '_don't mean no harm' _hear that fellas. Let's say we show him what that means to us." The leader hackles.

And before Connor knew what was happening, the gang start to beat him up, and then all of a sudden Connor hears a voice.

"Let him go! Let him go I say! Now get out of here, you scabs!" The stranger orders.

Then the stranger helps Connor up. "Thank you kind sir." Connor says.

"Hal, the name is Hal. Come on, I'll take you to my place and help you get back on your feet."

…..

[Back at Hal's place]

"See, there you are. Much better," Hal says, putting a bandage on Connor's injuries.

"Thank you Hal. You have been very kind," Connor says.

"It was no trouble at all stranger," Hal replies.

"It's Connor actually. Connor Temple," Connor answers.

"Connor Temple. What an interesting name," Hal remarks. "So what brings you to London then Connor?" Hal asks.

"Business," Connor answers simply.

"Ah I see," Hal comments.

As Hal is nursing him back to health, Connor begins to feel things he hasn't felt since Abby. A real strong connection, and it makes him wonder if Hal feels it too. Suddenly Hal reaches in and kisses him, a kiss that slightly lingers at the end.

"Oh, uh, oh look at the time," Says Connor pulling back "I gotta go to an appointment. It was nice to meet you Hal and thank you for your hospitality." Then before Connor could say anymore he stumbles out of his chair and out of this big mansion of a house.

…

Now, see, you look smashing! So grand!" Flight says a few minutes earlier at the tailors. As he puts Connor's new jacket on and points him to a mirror.

Connor is wearing a light blue jacket, black vest, white shirt underneath, pocket watch in his waistcoat pocket and black bowtie around his neck. He looked very sharp.

"Too cool! I look wicked!" Conner exclaims.

"You look great," Flight agrees.

"Now, its not enough to look the part, but you have to walk the part as well. Back straight, shoulders back. Walk with confidence." Flight instructs.

Flight demonstrates, and Connor follows.

"That's it! There you go. Now, what can I help you with?" Flight encourages.

"Well, I seem to have lost my teammates and I was thinking, maybe you can help me find them, capture the dinosaur, and find my way back home. You seem like a chap that gets stuff accomplished and I know with your help and skills, we can never fail," Connor persuades.

"Alright, let's say I do this for you. What's in it for me?" Flight asks coming around.

"Well, what do you want?" Connor inquires.

"Proof. A week ago, I saw a strange man over a dead body; it looked like he was sucking on him. I want you to help me prove to my bosses and everyone that I didn't make it up and I am not crazy," Flight negotiates.

"As someone who has been there, I can totally relate. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not the laughing stock of your Division," Connor agreed.

To seal the deal, Connor teaches Flight how to fist bump.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
